Change The Fate's Design
by sunset siren curse
Summary: Jericho's love, Kole, is dead but Fate can always bring them together. Fate's my OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Mourning a loss**

When Jericho comes home after a mission, Kole's dead. But what if she isn't?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans except my character "Fate"**

Jericho played his guitar softly on Titans Tower rooftop, tears spilling down his cheeks. Kole, the beautiful pink-haired girl who could turn herself into indestructible crystal, was killed by his father, Slade, on a mission.

"Jericho," Herald called out softly. "Do you want to come back inside?"

Jericho looked at his friend and then slowly walked towards him. Together they walked to the living room where all the Titans were. (They had expanded the Tower so now everyone was living together. Robin felt that Jericho needed all the family he could get.)

Ggnark was sitting with Mas and Menos. Raven was holding Melvin, Timmy, Teether in her arms with Bobby lying against the wall. Starfire, Bumblebee, Argent, Cheshire and Jinx were crying over the loss of their friend. Pantha was punching the wall so hard that it was making dents. Red Star walked over to her and pat her shoulder, causing her to stop and breakdown. Robin, Speedy, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Beastboy and Hotspot lying on the floor, feeling so flat that nothing could make them move.

Jericho sighed and walked to the widow. There was a storm coming. But then he realised something.

_Where's Aqualad?_ He signed to Herald.

"He went to go and get dinner," Herald answered. Jericho nodded.

The bell rang. Everyone turned to the door. Aqualad was dripping wet and holding a girl in his arms.

"I found her in the ocean," he explained. "She needs medical treatment now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Fate**

**I don't own Teen Titans except Fate**

After setting up this girl in the medical room with some equipment, everyone stood back to look at this girl. She had pale skin with snow-white lips. Her waist length hair and nails were also white. She wore a white off-shoulder long sleeved shirt with butterfly sleeves, a long white skirt and a pair of white ballet slippers.

"I wonder who she is," Robin said. Suddenly the girl's hair, nails and clothes turned blue. Everyone blinked. What just happened?

Slowly the girl started to stir. She opened her eyes, revealing them to be the same colour as the rest of her. She stared at the Titans smiling.

"You're the Teen Titans, aren't you?" she said. She got up and moved towards them. "My name is Fate."

"Nice to meet you Fate," Robin said. "I'm Robin and this is Starfire, Beastboy, Cyborg and Raven. We're the middle half of the Teen Titans."

"So, that means you're the leader of Titans East," Fate stated, pointing at Bumblebee.

"That's right," Bumblebee said. "I'm Bumblebee. That's Aqualad, Tramm, Speedy, Mas and Menos.

"We're Titans South," Pantha said. "I'm Pantha, that's Wildebeest, Hotspot, Argent and Killowat."

"We're Titans West," Lightning said. "I'm Lightning, that's my brother Thunder, Bushido, Bobby, Teether, Timmy, Melvin and Cheshire."

"And we're Titans North," Red Star said. "I'm Red Star, that's Ggnark, Herald and Jericho."

"Pleasure to meet you all," Fate smiled. "It's nice to be around people who are like me."

"Different," Raven asked. Fate nodded.

"So what are your powers?" Beastboy asked.

Fate smiled. "I can time travel, heal people, change fate and as you can see, my eyes, lips, nails, hair and clothes change colour by the emotion surrounding me. You're all upset, that's what the blue means."

Jericho's eyes widen. Maybe it's possible to bring Kole back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Memories**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans except Fate**

Everyone watched as Fate made her way around the Titans living room. She seemed quite fascinated by her surroundings.

"Why are you all sad?" Fate asked. "I keep changing from indigo to black and back again. You want to tell me what's wrong?"

"We lost a member of the Titans," Herald explained. "Jericho's girlfriend and Ggnark's best friend Kole."

"You mean the girl who could turn herself into crystal?" Fate asked.

Jericho nodded.

"Give me you hand Jericho," Fate said. Jericho held out his hand, which Fate took. Slowly she closed her eyes and went into a trance. Jericho looked at the other Titans in confusion. What was she doing?

Fate's spirit made her way through Jericho's memories. They were just like a file.

"Come on," she murmured. "Kole, Kole, Kole. Aha, got it!" Fate opened the recent memory and stared into it.

"_Jericho!" Kole screamed. "Look out!"_

_Jericho turned to see his father holding a laser gun at him._

"_You're just like your mother Joseph," Slade said coldly. "Weak, pathetic. I don't know why we had you but now I don't have you any more." He pulled the trigger and the laser headed for Jericho's heart._

"_No!" Kole screamed. She threw herself at Jericho, pushing him out of the way. The laser hit Kole in the back and then bounced back to Slade. His eye widen but then it closed._

"_Finally," Robin said._

"_Boo-yah!" Cyborg yelled as the Titans cheered._

"_Everyone," Herald called. "Now's not the time to celebrate. Look." Herald pointed. Jericho was sitting on the ground with Kole's head on his lap. He shook her._

"_Jericho," Kole said weakly. Jericho stared at Kole hopefully as she opened her eyes._

"_I feel so weak," she said. "I…think…I'm…"_

_Jericho shook his head. No, he mouthed. No._

"_Kiss me," Kole begged. Tears forming, Jericho gently kissed her then pulled back. Kole smiled._

"_I love you Jericho," she said before she closed her eyes. Jericho stared as the tears rolled down his cheeks. Herald looked at the group then slowly walked towards him. Carefully Herald put a hand on Jericho's shoulder. Jericho looked at Herald, got up and quickly walked to Raven, carrying Kole's body. He tugged her hand, his eyes begging for her to heal Kole._

"_I'm sorry," Raven choked. "I can only heal wounds. I can't bring people back."_

Fate stared into the memory again and again but it fuzzy. She couldn't see the memory clearly. Slowly she returned her body.

Fate opened her eyes. She looked at Jericho and then the rest of the Titans.

"Raven might not be able to bring Kole back," she said smiling. "But I can."

_Really?_ Jericho signed.

"The memory was fuzzy," Fate explained. "I couldn't see it properly. It didn't make sense. So explain to me, if she can turn herself into crystal, how did she die?"

"She customised her uniform a little so her clothes had little crystals on them," Cyborg explained.

"They were made from her hair," Raven added. "So though she died, the crystals reflected the laser back to Slade."

Fate nodded. "That makes more sense," Fate said. "And Jericho, if your father loved you, why did he try and kill you?"

_He was furious because I teamed up with his enemy, Robin._ Jericho explained. _He trained my brother and sister to be like him but he couldn't train me. Said I was too stubborn. Our relationship went downhill when I was kidnapped and had my voice taken away._

"Well," Fate said. "Would you like me to bring Kole back again?"

_I would love that more than life itself_, Jericho signed.

"Yes," the others agreed. "Bring her back."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 the magic**

Fate reached into her pocket and pulled out a knife and a book.

"Do you have something of Kole?" Fate asked. "Like a bracelet or piece of clothing?"

"I have her dress," Cheshire called. She ran out of the room and came back with a blue dress. Jericho felt tears. That was the dress she wore when they went on their first date. Cheshire noticed the look and winced.

"Sorry, Joe," she said. Jericho shook his head. Fate took the dress and laid it on the ground. She pulled out as deck of Tarot cards and began to shuffle through them until she found the lover's card. Laying it on Kole's dress, Fate walked up to Jericho and cut off a lock of hair.

"Love thing," Fate explained. After placing the lock of hair on Kole's dress, she opened her book. Turning through the pages, she soon found a picture of a sand timer on it.

"Jericho I need you to place your hand on the sleeve," Fate said. Jericho nodded and did what she said. Then Fate started to spin the book around. One, two, three times.

Slowly, blue smoke started to surround the room.

"Dominus mortuis," Fate started singing. "Revocare amorem hunc perdidit. Amicus qui curat populo reducat. Horologium fac vicissim, qui sanat nocumentum, et mutare consilium fortuna, nisi quod amissum est."

"Can anyone understand what she's saying?" Beastboy asked.

"Latin," Raven answered. Everyone looked at her. Colour rose to her cheeks. "Um, I know English, German, Latin, Romanian, Ancient Sumerian and Sanskrit."

"So what's she saying, Raven?" Beastboy asked again.

"She's saying 'Lord of the dead, bring back the love that this man lost. Bring back the friend that these people care for. Make the clock reverse, heal the one who's hurt, change the fate's design and save what has been lost'," Raven translated.

Continuously, Fate sang the words over and over again. The blue smoke filled Kole's dress, forming Kole's body. The smoke changed colour, blue to pink to white. Suddenly…..

BANG! A massive explosion filled the room. When the smoke cleared, Jericho felt something lying on his lap. He looked down with wide and hopeful eyes. It worked! Kole was lying across his lap, sleeping.

Carefully he nudged her. She didn't wake up. Jericho looked at Fate.

"She's in a Sleeping Beauty form," Fate explained. "You know the fairytale?"

Jericho nodded. He lent over and kissed Kole. Her eyes opened.

"Jericho," she said softly. Jericho's eyes widen in joy as he hugged her hard.

"No way!" Kid Flash said.

"It's a miracle," Starfire said.

Curiously, Ggnark poked Kole. She giggled. "Stop Ggnark, you know I'm ticklish!"

"Ggnark!" Ggnark cheered, hugging Kole hard. Soon all the Titans crowded around Kole, hugging her. Fate smiled as she turned pink with happiness.

"Titans!" Robin called. "I have an announcement." He turned to Fate.

"Fate," Robin said as he held out the Titans communicator. "I'm proud to call you an honorary Titan."

Fate blinked and then smiled. "Thank you, leader."

Jericho got up and hugged Fate. _Thank you so much,_ his eyes said.

"Yo!" Cyborg yelled. "Party Time!"

Soon all the titans were dancing around the living room. Slowly Raven edged away from the party. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Beastboy wants to ask you to dance but he keeps chickening," Fate whispered. "Could you put him out of his misery? He's giving me a headache." Slowly Raven smiled and walked over to Beastboy. Soon they were gliding across the floor. Fate turned purple as she watched her new family have fun.

In the corner, Jericho was playing his guitar while Kole was singing. Speedy was in another corner with Cheshire on his lap, stroking her hair. Cheshire started to take of her claws when she noticed a reflection in them. She looked at the window and frowned.

"You okay, babe?" Speedy asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "I thought I saw someone. Maybe it was just my imagination."

"Like the doctor to fix you up?" Speedy asked with a cheeky grin. Smiling Cheshire kissed Speedy with passion, instantly forgetting what she saw. However, she was right….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Messages and problems**

I don't own Teen Titans except Fate.

Six months had passed and life had been great for the titans. Jericho spent every moment he could with Kole and now they were going to get married. Beastboy was spending time with Raven and Fate was having the time of her life.

_I've forgotten what it's like to have a family_, she thought happily. Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell.

"Pizza's here!" Beastboy yelled. He walked to the door and opened it. Beastboy screamed and ran to the alarm box to set it off. Immediately everyone stopped what they were doing and raced to the living room.

"You wouldn't believe what's at the door!" Beastboy cried. Everyone stared at him in confusion.

"Robin, open the door."

Confused, Robin did what Beastboy said and froze. At the door was a half-man, half-bull with an axe and a creature with a lion body, wings on its back and a female head.

"Good day, young mortal," the creature said. "Please help us we implore."

"We're looking for the daughter of Hades, who goes by the name of Fate," the bull/man said.

"Minotaur, Sphinx" Fate said. "What are you doing here?"

"To give you a message," Sphinx answered. "Mount Olympus is in trouble and Zeus is furious with you. Did you bring someone back to life who has a good reason to live?"

"Yes," Fate answered. "I brought back a hero name Kole. Her reason is true love."

"Understandable," Minotaur said. "But Zeus is livid. He's planning on putting Kole's soul back into the underworld."

Jericho's eyes widen in horror. _No_, he signed desperately. _Please. I love her and I've already lost her once. I can't lose her again._

Sphinx and Minotaur gazed at the blonde boy wearily. "A young lover. Looks like we're going to have to visit Zeus," Minotaur said.

"Very well," Sphinx said.

"Wait," Herald called. "Are we all going to go to Greece?"

"No," Minotaur said. "Only Fate and the two lovers can go. Fate because Zeus and Hades need her and the lovers because they need to pass some tests. However, the lovers may take four friends, two each."

Jericho and Kole looked at each other. Jericho pointed to Herald and Robin. Kole chose Ggnark and Cheshire. Sphinx nodded.

"Very well," she said. "Say goodbye and then it's time to leave."

Everyone hugged each other.

"Robin, you will be ok, yes?" Starfire asked.

"Of course Star," Robin smiled. "We'll all be fine."

"Be safe babe, ok?" Speedy asked as he kissed Cheshire.

"I'll be okay," Cheshire reassured him.

Fate turned blue. "Guys, we have to go. Goodbye everyone." Everybody waved as Fate, Jericho, Kole, Ggnark and Cheshire climbed on Sphinx's back with Minotaur and flew away to the heavens.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**The Quest**

_I don't own Teen Titans or Greek mythology. If I did own Teen Titans, I would have made Rae and BB be together because I hate Terra. She's an absolute cow after what she did to her friends._

They flew for many hours and finally made it to a large gate made of thunderbolts. A man wearing a helmet with wings was sitting on top of it.

"Hermes," Minotaur called out. "Call up all the gods and goddesses. We have Fate and the mistakes she made." The man nodded and opened the gate. Sphinx flew in and landed on a platform. Everyone got off.

"Fate," a voice called. Everyone turned to see a pale man with black hair. He was wearing a green robe and a belt and crown decorated with skulls. Fate smiled weakly.

"Hello Father," she said meekly. Two more men stepped out behind him. One had a blue robe and was carrying a trident. The other was wearing red and was holding a staff that looked like a lightning bolts. Fate bit her lip.

"Hello Uncle Zeus and Uncle Poseidon."

"Hello Fate," Zeus said. "Minotaur, where are the young lovers?"

"Here, my lord," Minotaur said. "They also have friends with them."

"Hermes," Zeus called.

"Yes, my lord," Hermes asked as he bowed.

"Who are these young mortals?"

Hermes flew over towards the Titans. He first looked at Robin, then Herald, Cheshire, Ggnark, Kole and finally, Jericho.

"The first young man is Richard Grayson, the next is Malcolm Duncan, and the young girl is Jade Nguyen. The creature next to Miss Nguyen is a cave-man called Ggnark, I believe. The next young lady is Nicole Weathers and the young man next to her is Joseph Wilson."

"Which are the two lovers?" Poseidon asked.

Kole and Jericho stepped forward. "We are," Kole said.

Zeus nodded. "Step forward, young lady."

Kole obeyed. Zeus snapped his fingers and a cage appeared around her. Carefully, she touched it.

"Ouch!" she shrieked as the bars zapped her.

Jericho's eyes were pleading. _Please, let her go_, he begged.

Zeus shook his head. "I will let her go, if you complete the quest."

Fate's eyes widen in fear as she turned dark grey. "No uncle, please," she begged. "Punish me and let them go!"

Again, Zeus shook his head. Robin, Ggnark, Herald, Cheshire and Jericho looked at each other.

"We're going to need a minute," Robin said. Zeus nodded and watched as the young teenagers huddled together. After a couple of minutes, they turned back to the gods.

"Two things," Herald said. "First, what kind of quest?"

"A lover's quest," Zeus answered. "You must collect items of love. This scroll will tell you what you need."

Jericho took the scroll and read it, with the others looking over his shoulder. It said:

The sacred rose of the sphinx waterfall garden

The ocean-moon pearl

A scale from the Hydra

A whisker from the underworld guard

Minotaur's ring

The Muse's flute

Aphrodite's beauty mirror

"What if we don't get all these items?" Cheshire asked.

"Then young Nicole will return to the underworld and never come back," Hades answered. Jericho nodded.

"Right," Herald said. "And the second thing is that Ggnark would like to stay here with Kole. Being her guardian, he's concern about her safety."

"Very well," Zeus said. "The Neanderthal can stay with the girl." With a flick of his wrist, Ggnark was in the cage with Kole.

"Also, you must give up your weapons or powers and costumes," Zeus said. "I won't have any cheating. Hermes, go collect their equipment."

"Yes, my lord," Hermes said. He flew over to the Titans. Herald handed over his mask, cloak and horn. Robin handed over his belt and mask. Cheshire handed over her mask and claws. When Hermes reached Jericho, he was pointing to his eyes.

"Jericho's saying that his power is possessing people through eye contact," Cheshire explained. Hermes nodded and flicked his wrists. For a test, Jericho tried to possess Robin but nothing happened. Hermes flicked his wrists again and the titans were wearing robes; Robin- red, Herald- blue, Cheshire- green and Jericho- purple.

"Well, that's settled then," Zeus said. "Now be off."

The Titans turned and found themselves on the earth in a beautiful garden.

"I wonder what we have to do here," Robin said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Quest part 1**

I don't own teen titans.

"So," Herald asked. "What do you suppose we have to do here?"

Cheshire looked around and saw the sphinx. "Maybe we have to collect something here," she suggested.

"That's right," the sphinx said. "You need to answer two riddles and solve one puzzle. Here is the first riddle; what walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon and three legs in the evening?"

The titans stared at each other. What a ridiculous riddle. Jericho sat on a rock and started dreaming about his future with Kole. Getting married, having children and the finally dying of old age in their sleep. _Hey_, he thought. _Wait a minute. Babies crawl with their arms and legs, adults walk on two legs until old age then they need support with a walking stick. I think I know what the answer is._

Quickly, Jericho got up and got the other's attention. Then, he started to mime out his answer.

"Um," Robin said as they watched Jericho crawl on his hands and knees. "Crawling?" Jericho shook his head and then mimed rocking a baby with his arms. "A baby crawling?" Jericho nodded then stood up and walked around a tree.

"Walking around?" Herald suggested. Jericho nodded and then grabbed a stick and walked, leaning on it for support.

"An old person with a walking stick?" Cheshire suggested. Again Jericho nodded and then drew his fingers together and pointed to himself.

"A crawling baby, a walking man and an old person with a walking stick," Herald said. "Sorry Jericho, I don't get it."

Jericho sighed silently. Then he saw some dirt. Using the stick he had found, he wrote out his answer.

_The answer is a human. Babies crawl until they learn how to walk on two legs then when they reach old age, they need a walking stick to support their weight. The answer is a human._

"That is correct, young seeker," the sphinx said. "Now, here is the second riddle. What is more powerful than a god, more evil than a devil? The poor do not want it, the rich do not need it and if you consume it, you will perish."

Again the titans stared at each other.

"Well, gods pretty much created everything throughout history but has there been anyone who has managed to become more powerful than a god?" Robin asked.

"No," Cheshire said. "There have been mortals who have managed to outsmart gods before but there has been no one or nothing that has managed to over-power a god and the devil is pretty much everything evil in this world so nothing can be more evil than him."

"I know that from experience," Robin said as he remembered how he had to rescue Raven from hell.

"What about poor and rich people?" Herald asked.

_Poor people often live with nothing_, Jericho pointed out._ And rich people have anything and everything they want. Nobody in the world wants or needs nothing. Are you guys hungry? Because I am._

The titans looked around them for something to eat but there wasn't anything.

"There's nothing to eat around here," Robin said. Suddenly Herald's eyes widen.

"Robin, you're a genius!"

"What?"

"Don't you get it? Gods are the most powerful things in the whole universe and devils are the most evil thing known to man. Poor people have nothing everyday so why would they want it? The rich can get anything they want so they don't need anything and people die of starvation and thirst when they can't get food or water. The answer is nothing!"

"Again, that is correct," the sphinx said. "Now, around this garden is a sacred item for the sea god Poseidon. Find the item and show it to me, I will give you my rose." The sphinx gestured to the cliff and the titans could see a single blue rose between four thorns.

"Are we allowed to know what this sacred item is?" Robin asked. The sphinx shook her head.

"You know it when you see it," she said and the she put her head down and went to sleep.

"Well, might as well get started," Cheshire said as she started to climb a tree. For the next four hours, the titans searched everywhere trying to find an object that would stand out from the rest but they couldn't find anything. Robin looked into the pond and saw something sparkle.

"Hey titans, I see something," he called. Quickly, the others ran over and looked in the pond. Swimming in circles was a school of fish, but these weren't just any fish. These fishes were glittering. Carefully, Cheshire reached in and touched one, her fingers brushing against the fins. Her eyes widen as an image played in her head. She was in a hospital, holding a baby with Roy at her side.

"Her name shall be Lian Harper," she said proudly and the image vanished.

"Cheshire," Robin asked. "Are you okay?"

"These are dream fish," Cheshire whispered. "I thought they didn't exist."

"What are dream fish?" Herald asked.

"They're fishes who show your greatest desire," Cheshire explained. "You have to find the correct one in order to please the God of the Ocean."

"How do we know if which is the right one?" Robin asked. "They all look the same to me."

_Maybe you need to see it in a different direction_, Jericho suggested. Herald nodded and stared at the fish, trying to find the one who stood out. The others copied but nothing happened. Suddenly a baby dream fish jumped out of the water and landed on Cheshire's lap.

"Call me when you need me, Jade," the little fish said. "And I'll be there." then the little fish spat something out and then disappeared. Quickly Cheshire picked up the object that the fish gave her. It was a starfish, pure white and smooth.

"Well done," the sphinx said, suddenly appearing in front of them. "You have done well. The rose is yours." Again, the sphinx disappeared; in its place was the blue rose and a secret door.

"Great," Robin said as the plucked the rose and placed it in his robe pocket. "One down, six to go." Everyone walked through the door and now they were outside a beautiful masion.

"Good luck," said a voice. Everyone turned to see Fate floating behind them, her hair, eyes, nails and clothes as dark as a storm cloud. "Remember, beauty that is skin-deep can cause vain, but people who are beautiful from their heart can be beautiful on the outside, no matter how they look. Goodbye." And then she vanished.

"What do you suppose she means," Cheshire asked.

"No idea," Herald said.

"Well, let's find out" Robin added. Jericho frowned as he thought about Fate's words. Something wasn't right.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Quest part 2**

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Writer's block and school work have been getting on my nerves lately. But now exams are over and I have the whole weekend to write. I'm a little stuck on my story Snow White Raven so if you have any ideas, feel free to send them to me. And to the person who sent the review in last time, yes the items are from the Greek mythology island on Poptropica. But enough of that, on with the story. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Greek mythology.**_

As the Titans walked through the dark room, they soon discovered another door.

"Who's going to open it?" Herald asked. Quickly, everyone did 'rock-paper-scissors' to see who would open the door.

Cheshire and Robin had scissors and Herald and Jericho had paper. Again, Jericho and Herald did 'rock-paper-scissors. This time Herald had rock and Jericho had scissors. Jericho rolled his eyes and then opened the door, revealing a large mansion covered with roses. Sitting at the front was a woman, surrounded by twenty beauty mirrors.

"Hello, young mortals," the woman said. "My name is Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty. You have to figure out my puzzle to find the correct mirror."

"Okay," Cheshire said. "How do we do that?"

"Each of you has to pick one mirror each," Aphrodite explained. "Every mirror except my beauty mirror has a curse on it. If you pick a cursed mirror, you get the curse. If you get the correct mirror but the others have chosen cursed mirrors, you need to figure out how to break the curse. You may pick a mirror now."

The Titans looked at the beauty mirrors around them. Robin picked up a silver mirror with rubies on the handle. Herald picked a blue mirror with diamonds along the frame. Cheshire chose a pink mirror with sapphires along the handle and frame.

Jericho looked at the remaining mirrors. Then he noticed a plain mirror with no gems on it. Instead, there was a single red rose that was woven into the frame.

"Have you made your decisions?" Aphrodite asked.

"We have," Cheshire answered.

"Then let me see," Aphrodite said. Cheshire stepped forward and presented her mirror.

"I'm afraid that you have chosen poorly," Aphrodite said. "Take a look at your reflection."

Cheshire looked into the mirror, shocked to see an ugly woman staring back at her. Carefully, Cheshire touched her cheek. The woman in the mirror did the same. Cheshire screamed in horror. The woman was her.

"Who is next?" Aphrodite asked. Bravely, Robin stepped forward and presented his mirror.

"I'm afraid you have chosen poorly," Aphrodite said. "Look at your reflection."

Robin looked at his reflection, trembling. Staring back at him was an old man. Robin frowned. Why did this man look so familiar? Then, he noticed the eye colour; dark blue. His eye colour. Robin looked at his hands. They were pale and wrinkly. Robin had picked the mirror of old age.

Herald and Jericho looked at each other. They were the last two hopes.

"Who is next?" Aphrodite asked. Herald and Jericho looked at each other again. Shaking, Herald stepped forward and presented his mirror.

FLASH! There was a bright light and Herald disappeared, leaving behind the mirror.

"Where's Herald?" Robin croaked out.

"Your friend is trapped within his mirror," Aphrodite said calmly. "You may look."

Jericho quickly picked up Herald's mirror. He could see Herald's face instead of his own reflection.

"Jericho," Aphrodite said. "You are the last one. Please present your mirror."

Jericho bit his lip as he handed his mirror over.

"Jericho," Aphrodite said again. "You have chosen..."

_**Thank you again to my beautiful beta reader Sliver Rose. I don't know what I would do without her**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The Quest part 2/a**

_Thank you to all those who enjoyed the new chapter. I'm so completely, utterly, totally and incredibly sorry for not writing a new chapter for a year. I was so stuck on my writer's block and balancing my school work at the same time that everything just slipped. But exams are over, school's finished now so I'll be able to write again. And don't worry; Slade is going to come along. Of course, I'm going to make some trouble. Where's the fun without it? But enough about that, on with the story. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Greek mythology. Fate is my character only. If you want to know more about her, just look at my profile page. Hints: In Jericho's memories, the memory is in italics, Jericho's thoughts and sign-language is in bold italics and the talking is in bold._

_**From the previous chapter:**_

"_Jericho," Aphrodite said. "You are the last one. Please present your mirror."_

_Jericho bit his lip as he handed his mirror over._

"_Jericho," Aphrodite said again. "You have chosen..."_

"Wisely," Aphrodite smiled. "How did you know that my mirror had a rose on it?"

_When I was younger, my mother use to tell me about roses,_ Jericho signed._ She said that roses symbolise beauty and love and you're the goddess of beauty and love._

Aphrodite nodded.

"Now, you must break the curses inflicted on your friends," she said.

Jericho looked at his friends; Robin who looked miserable in his elderly form, Cheshire who looked broken by her hideous form and Herald who was looking back at Jericho with concern inside his mirror.

"Find my sacred shell, rose and dove," Aphrodite ordered. "They will hold a memory, either good or bad. Use the memory. Look inside it and you will find the cure to break the curses inflicted on your friends."

Carefully, Aphrodite blew some dust into Jericho's eyes, causing him to collapse and fall into a deep sleep.

"What have you done to him?!" Herald yelled as he smashed his fists against the mirror.

"Calm down," Aphrodite said smoothly. "Jericho is just going through his memories. He'll be fine. Unless, he falls weak to his memories…"

Herald's face was filled with concern as Robin and Cheshire looked at each other worried.

"Please be okay," Herald whispered.

_**Inside Jericho's Memory**_

_Jericho opened his eyes. The air smelt like the ocean and the ground under his hands was grainy._

_**Hey,** Jericho thought. **I'm on a beach.**_

_Suddenly, he heard laughter. He sat up and turned his head. On the beach, there was a man and woman, sitting on a blanket. Jericho frowned. Why did that couple look so familiar?_

"**Joseph!" **_the man called. _**"Don't swim out so far."**

"**Yes daddy,"**_ a boy called. Jericho turned to see a little boy with sandy blonde hair and blue-green eyes running towards the sea. Jericho's eyes widen. It was him, when he was five years old. Jericho looked at his mother and father, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. They looked so happy. Everything was special back then. Why did it have to change?_

"**Hey mummy, daddy, Joey!"**_ Another boy ran towards the happy family. This time, Jericho didn't stop the tears from running down his face. It was Grant, his older brother, who died seven years ago._

"**Look what I found,"**_ Grant said. In his hand, he held four pearl-white scallop shells. Slade smiled as Grant placed the beautiful shells in his hands._

"**They're beautiful,"** _he said. _**"Did you know that scallop shells are sacred to the Greek goddess of love, beauty and desire?"**

"**What's her name, daddy?"**_ Young Joseph said with excitement._

"**Aphrodite,"**_ Slade answered._

"**One day, will she help me find the love of my life?"**___Joseph asked. _**"Just like she did with you and mummy?"**

"**I bet she can,"**_ Slade smiled. _**"And on that day, you should give her this scallop shell."**_ Out of the four, Slade placed the largest and most beautiful shell into Joseph's palm._

"**I promise, daddy,"**_ Joseph said. _**"I promise."**

_Jericho looked up at the sky. Storm clouds. That means that..._

"**Adeline, Grant, Joey!"**_ Jericho watched his family run away as the storm started to get stronger. He watched as Joey accidently dropped the scallop shell._

"**Wait, daddy,"**_ Joey begged. _**"The shell!"**

_Jericho sadly watched as Joey ripped his hand from his mother's and ran back to get the shell. He didn't see a massive wave coming for him._

"**Joey!"**_ Slade screamed as the wave crashed on to the shore, knocking Joey out and pulling him towards the ocean. Jericho closed his eyes to blink away the tears but when he opened them again, he was floating in the ocean._

_Jericho looked around in confusion. Suddenly, his eyes widen in horror as he saw young Joey float softly to the bottom of the ocean. Working quickly, he swam towards the drowning boy and grabbed his wrist. Quickly, he swam to the surface and pulled the boy on to the sand._

_Once they were on the sand, Jericho placed his head on the boy's chest. Thank goodness, his heart was still beating. Jericho waited patiently until Joey opened his eyes._

"**Who are you?"**_ the little boy asked. Jericho shook his head._

"**Did you save me?"**_ Joey asked again. Jericho nodded._

"**Thank you,"**_ the little boy said. Joey looked at the shell in his hand and then back at Jericho._

"**Will you take this shell?"**_ he asked. _**"And give it to the one you love?"**

"**Joey!"**_ a voice cried. It was Slade and Grant. _**"Joey, where are you?"**

"**Promise?"**_ Joey begged. Jericho nodded sadly as he took the shell._

"**Thank you,"**_ Joey smiled and then he ran off towards his brother and father. Jericho felt his head start to spin and that's when everything went black._

_When Jericho opened his eyes, he was in a hospital. This time, he didn't stop the tears. He knew where he was and he knew what had just happened._

"**This is all your fault!" **_a voice screamed. Jericho turned to see his parents fighting._

"**It was an accident!"**___Slade yelled back._

"**No, it wasn't!" **_Adeline screamed. _**"Why did you have to do this?! Now, because you wouldn't do what Jackel asked, our son is lying in a hospital bed on the edge of life and death! What can you say to that?!"**

"**Mr and Mrs Wilson,"**_ a voice hesitantly said. Jericho, Adeline and Slade turned to see a nurse. Jericho felt his stomach lurch violently, bile starting burn his throat._

"**I have some news,"**_ she said as Slade and Adeline stared at her with wide eyes._

"**Joseph is okay," **_she said. _**"He's just woken up."**

_Without waiting to hear the rest, Slade and Adeline ran down to the room where Joey was lying. Jericho followed, clutching his stomach and breathing heavily._

Cheshire and Robin kneeled beside Jericho's unconscious body, concern filling their faces as Jericho's breathing started to quicken.

"What's going on?!" Herald yelled from inside the mirror as he smashed his fists against the glass.

"Just remain calm," Aphrodite said as she combed her hair. "Give him time. He'll be okay."

"**My baby," **_Adeline sobbed as she clutched Joey to her. Slade had tears rolling down his face as he watched his son cry. Jericho looked everywhere, except at the sight of his mother. Suddenly, his eyes landed on a vase. Inside the vase, there was different types of flowers but the one that stood out the most was a single red rose. Aphrodite's rose. Quickly, he grabbed it and walked out of the room._

_Just as he left, he heard the dreaded question._

"**Joey, why aren't you saying anything?"**_ Then, everything went black again._

_When Jericho opened his eyes again, his heartbeat started to slow down. He knew where he was. He walked to the corner and sat down to wait. One minute later, Jericho watched the memory-Jericho walked out and sat on the ground with his guitar. Another minute later, the door opened. Memory-Jericho turned to see Kole walked over._

"**You're Jericho, aren't you?"**_ she asked, smiling. _**"I'm Kole."**

_Memory-Jericho smiled at her. Kole pointed at the guitar._

"**You play?"**_ Memory-Jericho moved his hand in a way that said "kind of."_

"**Will you play for me?"**_ Kole asked hopefully. Memory-Jericho nodded and started to play. Jericho smiled as Kole's eyes widen at the tune. Carefully, she started to sing along._

"**Baby, you light up my world like no body else.**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed.**

**But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell.**

**You don't know, oh, oh, you don't know you're beautiful.**

**If only you saw what I can see,**

**You'd understand why I want you so desperately.**

**Right now, I'm looking at you and I can't believe.**

**You don't know, oh, oh, you don't know you're beautiful.**

**Oh, oh, oh.**

**That's what makes you beautiful."**

_Jericho smiled as Memory-Jericho stopped playing and placed his fingers under Kole's chin. Kole's eyes widen as Memory-Jericho started to mouth something to her. Jericho knew what it was. Kole's eyes started to fill with tears as she said the words that Memory-Jericho was trying to say._

"**That's what makes you beautiful," **_she breathed as Memory-Jericho pressed his lips to hers. Suddenly Jericho felt something on his shoulder. He turned his head to see a white dove looking at him._

"_**Time to come home, Jericho,"** it said and everything went black._

"Jericho," Aphrodite said as Jericho's eyes started to flutter open. He sat up and looked around.

"Have you found the items?" Aphrodite asked.

Jericho nodded and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the rose and shell but then he remembered the dove. His eyes widen in horror as he frantically looked for the bird but all he could find was a feather. Aphrodite smiled as she took the three items. Jericho watched in awe as Aphrodite placed the feather on Herald's mirror and handed the rose and shell to Robin and Cheshire. Robin looked at his hands and grinned as they turned youthful. Cheshire looked at her mirror again to see her normal face. Herald's mirror started to rattle and two lights came out, spinning around his mirror, carefully forming his body.

"Jericho!" Herald cried joyfully as Jericho ran over to him and hugged him. Cheshire and Robin joined the while Aphrodite smiled.

"You have done well," she said as she handed her mirror over. "The mirror is yours." Jericho took the mirror and placed it in his pocket. Aphrodite then turned and waved her hand, revealing a door.

"Your next quest is through this door," Aphrodite said. "Farewell." And then, she disappeared.

Grabbing each others hands, Cheshire, Robin, Herald and Jericho walked through the door and found themselves face-to-face with Minotaur.

"Good day again, young mortals," he said. "My ring is hidden in this maze. Choose a path separately and follow it. But beware, your worst nightmares are hidden inside so good luck."

Cheshire hugged each of the boys and walked down the first path. Robin shook Herald and Jericho's hands

and took the second path. Herald and Jericho gave each other a quick, brotherly hug and then parted, Herald going down the third path and Jericho going down the forth.

_**I am completely, utterly, totally and absolutely sorry that it's taken me so long to update but I eventually got it. Hope you guys like it. And you're allowed to complain if you didn't like the song pick but I thought it was appropriate and sweet. I chose it in favour for the one direction fans who like this story and two of my special family members who are massive fans. Hope you like this. P.S I'm thinking of writing a Beastboy/Raven story using one direction songs. If you have any suggestions, feel free to send them in. Until next time, Sunset Siren Curse.**_


End file.
